the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiefling
The tieflings, known academically as cambinoids, are a race of humans that trace their lineage to the minor deity Nebonyses the Great. As a result, they take on many of his features, including horns, a tail, red skin, and glowing fiery eyes. They also possess natural abilities as sorcerers. Tieflings comprised many empires, notably the Muzdash Empire to the far east and the more local Perthic Caliphate. After the end of the Perthic Wars, tieflings sharply declined in number and relegated themselves to individual city-states until the Castigation of Espios. Thereafter, they all but faded from history, with those of tiefling blood either going into hiding or being absorbed into the growing Auber empires. Game Mechanics Use this as your guide to creating a tiefling character. Note that all tieflings in this world are made by using this same template. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma increases by 2. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You know all dialects of Infernal and one additional language of your choice. Darkvision. Your infernal heritage gives you superior vision in dark or dim light conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Rite and Kin. You are constantly under the effects of protection from good and evil, but only against mummies and fiends (devils). Infernal Body. Your veins runs thick with the blood of Moloch, meaning that you have resistance to fire damage and roll advantage to acclimate to warm weather. Fire Adept. You add your Charisma modifier to the damage dealt of any spells you cast that inflict fire damage. Infernal Legacy Depending on what city your ancestors come from during the time of the Thousand Schisms at the onset of the First Era, you gain abilities and mastery over sorcery reminiscent of your family's god during this tumultuous period. Nebonyses the Great Those tieflings either from Jigoku or the northern Tyrrhosi coast have the strongest lineage to Nebonyses the Great. They are typically taller and stronger than other cambinoids, and their magic reflects just a fraction of the divine power of their patriarch. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength increases by 1. Legacy of Nebonyses. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to cast this spell after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the darkness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Zadeh Children of Zadeh are almost always male, as direct female descendants of Zadeh usually perish during childbirth. The founding family of Perepolis was also the only royal family of Perepolis, and thus their existence is now seen as anathema. Zadeh's progeny are unique in that their skin becomes azure with age, unlike the scarlet that other cambinoids exhibit. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence increases by 1. Legacy of Zadeh. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the searing smite spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to cast this spell after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the warding wind spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Dispater The city of Tivilus was initially a city where scribes and stonecarvers who made mistakes in their work were exiled, but once large deposits of tin, silver, and obsidian were found in the region, worship turned to thank Dispater, a god of the underworld and mineral rights. Dispater's worship reflects the desire for material wealth and a connection with the earth itself. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence increases by 1. Legacy of Dispater. You know the mold earth cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the floating disc spell once with this trait and regain the ability to cast this spell after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the gentle repose spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Mephistopheles The clergy of Mephistopheles is of Urjin, the badlands of Phrygia known for being a place of magic, and being a pilgrimage for magicians seeking enlightenment. The tieflings of this region are gifted with practical magic in exchange for their devotion to the God of Magi. Ability Score Increase. Your Constiution increases by 1. Legacy of Mephistopheles. You know the mage hand cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the comprehend languages spell once with this trait and regain the ability to cast this spell after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the invisibility spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Geryon Gozadak is built on an oasis, and was once an ancient city of elves that had turned to a massive slave market by the time of the Thousand Schisms. Geryon's clergy is diverse, with diviners, warriors, and craftsmen alike seeing him as their patron, though he is most often associated with charlatans and swindlers. Children of Geryon appear the least infernal, with cambinoids of Gozadak not developing scarlet skin nor horns of substantial size even into their old age. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom increases by 1. Legacy of Geryon. You know the control flames cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the charm person spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to cast this spell after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the suggestion spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Orobias Somewhere in the rugged coasts in the Sunken Bay is Naraq-sin, a city built into the tumultuous sea in defiance of the primordial tempest, in reverence of their rebellious god Orobias. Sometimes seen as a revealer of lost information, as well as a concealer of secrets, Orobias is most often associated with storms and creatures that display mimicry. To this day, Naraq-sin remains untouched and unplundered, as its true location has long been forgotten. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence increases by 1. Legacy of Orobias. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the witch bolt spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to cast this spell after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the magic aura spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Levistus The Frozen God of the South Mountain, only the accursed cambinoids that once lived in the treacherous chain of mountains in Gantelusia could even tell more than the name of this forbidden patron of monks. To this day, it is still believed that the clergy of Levistus remains in these mountains unconquered, as even the Falians could not reach them. Ability Score Increase. Your Constiution increases by 1. Legacy of Levistus. You know the ray of frost cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the armor of Agathys spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to cast this spell after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the arcane lock spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Malkam The nomads who never settled prior to the Age of Young Fire remained unconquered and unsettled throughout the millennia, and over time their worship of Moloch changed into the stricter, more demanding worship of Malkam, the Crueler Lord of Pestilence. It is believed that these shorter, thinner, and yet more aggressive children of Malkam still roam the seas and deserts beyond, unconquered. Ability Score Increase'. ''Your Dexterity increases by 1. '''Legacy of Malkam. You know the infestation cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to cast this spell after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the dust devil spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Category:Races